criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid
| Class = Wizard | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Blumental , Dwendalian Empire (hometown) | Family = | Connections = Trent Ikithon (Teacher) Eodwulf (peer) Caleb Widogast (peer/ex-boyfriend) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was a student of Trent Ikithon alongside Eodwulf and Caleb Widogast. She has yet to appear in the campaign. Description Appearance When Jester asked Caleb if she was pretty, he answer she was "handsome", even if she was a girl. (A Hole In the Plan) '' '''Personality' Biography Background Caleb explains to Beau and Nott that as a teenager he entered the tutelage of Trent Ikithon alongside two of his peers from the town of Blumental, a boy named Eodwulf and a girl named Astrid. Ikithon proceeded to teach them magic and instill into them a deep loyalty to the empire, eventually using them to execute captured traitors. One night, after implanting memories of their parents betraying the empire, Ikithon instructed the three students to murder their parents. After waiting outside Eodwulf's house as he killed his parents, the group had dinner with Astrid's parents, whom she killed by poisoning their food. She was present for Caleb setting his parents' house on fire, though her fate after his breakdown is unknown. After participating in the eponymous Hour of Honor, Jester invites a drunk Caleb to waltz with her. As they dance, Caleb calls Jester "Astrid" and admits she was always better at waltzing than him. He realizes his mistake and starts to walk off, but Jester grabs him and leads him safely to his room. As Jester tucks Caleb in, she reassures him that Astrid loves him, despite not knowing who she is. Without Caleb's knowledge or consent, Nott had Jester forge a letter to the Soltryce Academy, claiming to be a "Mrs. Lavorre, Esq." of "Nott & Brave" law firm, seeking the whereabouts of a former student named Astrid. As Mrs. Lavorre, Esq., Nott and Jester claimed to be the executor of the estate of Astrid's uncle "Leonard Hyphen-Leonard" from the town of "Nigeria". They asked the Academy to please send Astrid's contact information to the Pillow Trove Hotel in Zadash, so Astrid could receive the vast sums of money she had inherited. Nott thought that Astrid had been Caleb's girlfriend, and she would be someone who would remind Caleb of happier times. Jester asked Caleb if Astrid had been his girlfriend, which he confirmed. However, he claimed not to have much experience with ambiguous romantic signals. Relationships Astrid had been friends with Caleb and Eodwulf during their tutelage under Trent Ikithon. She also had a romantic relationship with Caleb, though the duration and seriousness of this relationship is unclear. Her only known family was her parents whom she killed via poison. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia *On Talks Machina, Liam and Sam speculated that at this point Astrid is probably either "super evil" or "super dead". References Art: